L'ora di andare
by EttaScout
Summary: Shran e Talas, spoiler da United


**Disclaimer**: Star Trek: Enterprise non mi appartiene, così come ognuno dei personaggi citati. Li ho solo presi in prestito per divertirmi un po'.

**Spoiler: **Scena mancante da "United"

**Note: **Non potevo trattenermi dal salutare Talas… Il suo congedo da Shran mi ha lasciato davvero l'amaro in bocca.

"**L'ora di andare"**

di Chiara Saino

rayllinriddeyahoo.it  
6 Maggio 2006

"Il dottore si è arrabbiato perché vuole che tu resti sola con lui…" Sussurrò Shran accostando le labbra all'orecchio di Talas.  
Le antenne di lui sfiorarono dolcemente quelle della femmina.  
Lei aprì immediatamente gli occhi e tentò un sorriso. Aveva paura.  
"Rimani ancora qui?"  
"Sì, finché non ti addormenterai. Ho convinto il denobulano a concedermi un altro po' di tempo. Domani la ferita andrà meglio, ma il dottore è innamorato di te e non vuol farti guarire per tenerti qua con lui. Resto a controllare…"   
Ragionamento puerile, fatti piegati all'inesistente logica del momento ma capaci di far sentire meglio entrambi gli andoriano.   
Shran prese una sedia e l'accostò al letto, poi raccolse una delle mani della femmina nelle sue.  
Le dita si intrecciarono, quelle di lei con frenetica ansietà come se perdere la mano del suo Comandante significasse lasciarsi scivolare via la vita.  
Ed invece voleva aggrapparcisi con le unghie e coi denti.  
Shran sentiva la gelida morsa del dolore serrargli lo stomaco osservando impotente un'anima giovane, intrappolata in un involucro morente.   
Talas gli rivolse un'occhiata supplice, conscia della sua condizione ma non per questo pronta a rassegnarsi.  
"Dì ai miei genitori che sono sempre stata fiera di loro." Mormorò la femmina con l'ostentata compitezza con cui un militare si congeda.  
"Glielo dirai tu stessa, siamo vicini al nostro pianeta ormai…  
Manca ancora poco e poi avremo la nostra casa, insieme per sempre."  
Shran aveva gli occhi lucidi e non si curava di nasconderlo. Con le antenne chine chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Quanto gli costava mantenere il controllo!  
"Così vicini eppure così lontani dal nostro scopo…" Sussurrò Talas col pianto nella voce, mentre ormai le lacrime le rigavano il viso.  
Senza trucco appariva spenta, pallida, tra le bollenti mani della morte.   
"Credici, Talas. Il pellerosa una volta mi ha detto che se c'è la convinzione, metà del desiderio è già avverato."  
"Ti fidi proprio di quel pellerosa, vero?"  
La tensione sembrava allentarsi lievemente, Talas appoggiò una mano al viso dell'amato.  
"Ha dato prova di essere degno di stima. Questi umani sono irrimediabilmente deboli e… brutti." L'andoriano regalò alla femmina un sorriso complice. "Ma sono intelligenti. Bilanciano l'aggressività, l'astuzia e l'orgoglio."  
"Non hanno tradizioni né rispetto reciproco. – puntualizzò Talas - L'unica cosa che sanno fare bene sono i compromessi.  
Tu invece rispetterai la nostra tradizione, vero? Quando morirò mi vendicherai… Ucciderai quel bastardo tellarite."  
"Non quando, solo se morirai… E non sarà così." Rettificò l'andoriano con la pazienza che si riserva ad un bambino.  
Talas incurvò le labbra sbiadite in un sorriso, non volendo deludere Shran.  
La paura della morte e la rassegnazione all'inevitabile continuavano scontrarsi per avere la meglio sull'andoriana.  
Perché lottare se non c'è via di fuga? Vivere bene ogni minuto, anche l'ultimo… Così le era stato insegnato. Ma a che scopo? Sarebbe vissuta bene con Shran, non sola, non nella morte.  
In un moto convulso la mano della femmina strinse quella del Comandante.   
"Non lasciarmi andare via!" Sussurrò.  
Le sue parole furono coperte dall'insistente trillo del monitor accanto al letto del Tenente.

Phlox scostò la tenda con espressione contrariata.  
"Ora deve proprio andare Comandante." Recitò il denobulano severamente.  
"Riposati, Talas, domani sarà un altro giorno…"  
Lei annuì, piegando appena le antenne.  
Le mani si liberarono mentre le dita rimasero intrecciate un ultimo lunghissimo istante.  
Poi al tenda candida li divise.


End file.
